One More Day
by Lix
Summary: Draco's thoughts whilst Harry fights the Final Battle... SLASH (but wow, I managed to write something thats not totally smutty)


TITLE: One More Day 

AUTHOR: Lix   
RATING: PG- 13  
WARNINGS: SLASH. Initial angst, reference to sex… nothing REALLY bad…  
PAIRING: Draco/Harry  
DISCLAIMER: Wish I owned them, wish I was rich, but I don't and I'm not, and I'm sure you could have worked that out before you even read this.  
SUMMARY: A Songfic based on One More Day by Lonestar… I don't own them either but it's a beautiful song… Draco worries about Harry after the final battle… my first fic, so be gentle… 

"Last night I had a crazy dream 

A wish was granted just for me 

It could be for anything 

I didn't ask for money or a mansion by a pool 

I simply wished for one more day with you" 

**Draco already had tears on his cheeks when he woke. The dream hadn't been horrible as they used to be, just after he became a spy for Dumbledore in his fifth year and he started dreaming of his father finding out and killing him, of Voldemort torturing him till Draco was so insane that he led the Dark Lord straight to Dumbledore, straight to Harry and had to stand by and watch both of them die… It could be considered a pleasant dream… Harry, his lover for over a year, had come to him and kissed his forehead and whispered softly, 'You know I love you, Drac, don't you? You know I'll always love you, even when I'm dead and gone, I promise you…' **

**He had turned to go, but Draco had grabbed him and pulled him close, begging, 'No, don't go… please, I don't care what happens, just stay with me a little while longer…' knowing even as he spoke that now he had Harry in his arms he never wanted to let him go again. **

**But then he had awoken, to find his arms empty, his bed cold and Harry far, far away…**

"One more day, one more time 

One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied, 

But then again, 

I know what it would do. 

Leave me wishing still for one more day with you. 

One more day…" 

**Draco had known all along that the day would come when Harry would have to go and fight Voldemort. The Final Battle, everyone knew it would come and that you couldn't fall in love with the apparent Guardian Angel of the Wizarding world without realising that one day he would have to finish the job he had been given and take part in that battle. **

**He just hadn't wanted it to come so soon. If he'd had just one more day extra, been able to tell Harry he loved him once more, just to make sure he really understood it… Hell, he'd even be nice to that Weasley and have a mature, reasonable conversation with him just to prove to Harry the lengths he'd go to out of his love for _his_ Harry, _his_ true love, _his _reason for living… his saviour. Draco didn't really mind sharing Harry with a whole world who saw Harry as their saviour, but he knew for a fact that he was the one Harry really had saved… it was because of Harry he had decided to go to Dumbledore and offer to spy for the Order… not that Harry had known at the time. **

**It had been a difficult decision, to go against all he had been brought up to believe in, but he'd heard in the summer holidays between fourth and fifth year how close to death Harry Potter had come, and the truth of the tale had disgusted him… they wanted to _kill_ Harry? That sweet, innocent Harry who was so perfect, always doing the right thing even when he was breaking rules and smuggling dragons to protect Hagrid or talking parseltoungue to violent snakes or taking part in a Triwizard tournament he wasn't even old enough to enter… who had looked Evil in the eye so often and still came back with that breath- taking innocence… Draco had had to do his bit to protect that perfect young man… he would not be involved in destroying something so pure… as far as he could see, killing Harry would be like killing a unicorn… no one who did it could live an uncursed life, a full life… no one who killed Harry deserved to live any life at all… ** **Especially not if they suddenly realised they were in love with him. **

"First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl 

I'd unplug the telephone 

Keep the TV on 

I'd hold you every second, Say a million I love you's 

That's what I'd do with one more day with you" 

**Draco wished he could remind Harry he loved him. But he was terrified that he'd not get the chance now. Because though he believed totally that Harry could kill Voldemort and free the world from his cursed existence, he was afraid that Harry would give himself in the battle, because he always gave his all in everything. Draco couldn't see how this could finish with Harry still standing… **

**Deep inside he could already feel the ice in his heart as it prepared for life without the only person he had ever cared for, ever needed, ever trusted… He didn't think he could survive. Harry was all he wanted, all he needed. **

**Tomorrow, no matter what happened, there would be celebration in the streets. Just like sixteen years ago, people would cheer 'the Dark Lord is gone! Harry Potter saved us!' and only in the dark forgotten corners would maybe two or three people remember those lost in the battle. Last time it was James and Lily whose passing had been ignored, because as long as You- Know- Who was gone, who really cared about the details. This time it would be their son who gave his life for others, and his sacrifice would probably be ignored… except by Draco, who would sit in a dark, forgotten corner wishing he could die as well. **

"One more day, One more time 

One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied, but then again 

I know what it would do 

Leave me wishing still for one more day with you. 

One more day 

One more time 

One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied 

But then again 

I know what it would do. 

Leave me wishing still for one more day 

Leave me wishing still for one more day… 

Leave me wishing still for one more day with you…" 

**Draco bent his head as he started to pray out loud to anyone willing to listen, "Please, just give me one more day with him, let me tell him I love him just once more, I'll do anything, I don't care if I have to die as well, just give me one more day and one more I love you, just one more…" **

**"Well, maybe a little more than one day… a few more I love you's than that…" **

**For a moment, Draco thought he had said the words, and wondered where they had come from, how he had found the mildly amused and happily loving voice amongst all his worry and heartache… but then the smell of blood and slightly singed fabric encroached upon his senses and he looked up in surprise. **

**The figure before him had a few cuts and bruises on his arms and face, his robes were torn and bloodied and slightly burnt and a horrible mess. His smile was enough to light up the whole room with its joy and love. **

**The figure before him was on his back in less than a second as Draco threw himself as him. "Gods, Harry, you're okay, you're alright, you're here, you're real, I love you, I love you, I didn't tell you it often enough but I really do love you…" he scattered kisses on the laughing face, pulling slightly broken glasses from Harry's nose before taking his mouth in a long, slow kiss. **

**Harry pulled away a little bit, still laughing. "I love you too, Drac, but if you don't give me a little more space you're going to suffocate me." **

**Draco flinched back suddenly, "I'm sorry, love, are you okay? Are you hurt? Let me get my wand and fix those cuts…" **

**He started to get up, but Harry's hand grabbed his own and he found himself very firmly kissed. "It's alright, I think I just need a few kisses better and then I'll be fine, angel… So all you need to do to cure me is stay right where you are…" Harry pushed Draco onto his back and straddled his waist, "and just let me pull this robe from your shoulder…" this was done, whilst Draco lifted his head slightly to press a random kiss to Harry's jaw, "then just let me…" no more words as Harry's mouth pressed itself to the shoulder, then to the hollow at Draco's throat, then to the pulse point in his neck… **

**And so beautiful post- traumatic- stress sex followed, the best method of soothing each other after getting so close to losing all they loved… before wild celebratory sex which is the only real way of celebrating when one or one's partner has killed off a Dark Lord and ridded the world of the most dangerous evil it currently knew. **


End file.
